


sweetest nectar

by wingheads



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Alpha Agron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fanart, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Nasir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:01:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29312265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingheads/pseuds/wingheads
Summary: Agron was driving home from an office party a little tipsy in the wee hours of the morning when he saw someone practically having a fucking deathwish blocking his path on the road.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	sweetest nectar

**Author's Note:**

> whew this is a little late than planned but i'm just happy i finished this eventho it's rushed lol there's next to nothing alpha agron/omega nasir fics (at least i haven't found some but if y'all know any pls don't hesitate to link them to me hehe) so i wrote this and draw a fanart for it :"D hope you like

Agron was driving home from an office party a little tipsy in the wee hours of the morning when he saw someone practically having a fucking deathwish blocking his path on the road. He had his hands up in front of him, palms facing Agron like stop signs and he was saying - shouting, really - something that Agron couldn't hear or decipher and he was also frantically pointing at his car. The guy was clearly in distress seeing as, as if it wasn't enough, he went to the driver's side, knocking on Agron's window and continued gesticulating wildly as if it was a matter of life and death.

Sighing, Agron rolled down his window and, as soon as he did, got blitzed with an extreme distress smell of an omega before he even heard what the guy was saying.

"...please, mister, I - I need help. My - Nabil has a fever and he's delirious and my car broke down and my phone fucking died so I can't call an ambulance. I need to go to the hospital right now and-"

Agron's instincts went to hyperdrive and he was practically ripping his seatbelt off. "Okay - okay - breathe, slow down, I'm just gonna park my car on the side."

"Thank you - thank you," the guy was saying as he went to the backseat of his minivan and cradled a kid who was almost half his size in his arms. Agron went out of the driver's seat and took the kid from the guy to settle carefully in the passenger seat of his truck while the guy got all their belongings.

As the guy finally got seated in the passenger's seat with the kid in his lap, Agron turned on the ignition and voiced out, "you sure your car is gonna be okay out here?"

"Fuck my car, I need to go to the hospital right now," and as if an afterthought, added "please" at the end.

"Fair." Agron turned the car around and went as fast as he could within the driving speed limit.

The ride was a little awkward at first, well, only for Agron maybe, but the guy was so focused on the kid telling him "it's gonna be okay" and "we're almost there" and "you can do it", with his teary eyes and trembling lips and fucking strong as fuck distressed smell that Agron was tempted to air it out.

After a while, the guy turned to him. "I'm sorry, about earlier, I'm just worried-"

"I understand," Agron shrugged.

"Still, I shouldn't have been rude. You helped us and I just-" the guy gestured vaguely.

"Trust me, uh mister…?"

"Nasir."

"Nasir, it's okay, I promise. I'm happy to help. I'm Agron, by the way."

"Thank you, Agron."

The next minutes weren't so awkward and Agron had the opportunity to examine the guy. He looked young, small, typical for an omega, and his hair was flowing messily over his shoulders. But most of all, he was very beautiful. Agron suspected the kid was probably his baby brother. Agron then wondered where the fuck their parents were but that was none of his business.

  
  


When they arrived at the emergency room, a group of medical personnels assessed the kid and stabilized him while Nasir was being interviewed by a nurse about the kid's condition. "Who's the legal guardian of the child?"

"I am." Nasir answered.

The nurse looked at Agron as if to wait for his answer. Agron got the feeling it was because he was an alpha and Nasir was an omega that the nurse needed him instead of Nasir when Nasir clearly voiced out he was the legal guardian. "Oh, oh no. I'm just the driver, I just drove them here."

"Okay," the nurse turned to Nasir. "We need you to fill up this form, sir. The kid also needs standard laboratory tests to further examine his condition."

"Of course."

After Nasir filled up the form, got interviewed some more, and double-checked some details, the kid was admitted and put in a semi-private room.

Agron didn't know these people but he felt like he could breathe when the kid was showing signs of improvement. He checked the time and it was almost six in the morning. As if on cue, he felt very tired and very sleepy. Thank fuck it was Saturday. He could sleep all day.

"Hey," Nasir sidled up next to him outside the room.

"Hey," Agron answered.

"I know it's early in the morning already but you don't have to stay. Although I would ask how I can repay you for your kindness."

Agron simmered that a little bit and just went for the kill. "How about a coffee? Or dinner some day?"

Agron held his breath.

"That's it? Okay then." Nasir easily answered.

Agron inwardly fistpumped in the air. But as soon as he did, Nasir said something that practically felt like all of Agron's life was a lie.

"What you did for me and _my son_ \- that was priceless-"

Did Nasir say _son_?

"-he is my everything and I can't thank you enough. I'm really grateful, Agron-"

What?

"-you didn't even know us but you still helped a stranger so thank you from the bottom of my heart."

Agron was still processing that the kid - _Nabil_ \- was actually Nasir's son and not his baby brother, which meant Nasir already had an alpha at home, a husband, even, when he heard someone call out Nasir's name.

"Nasir!" The guy practically ran to Nasir and hugged him. Tightly. Agron's chest went tight, too, and he felt like the world crashed down on him.

"Castus." Nasir said, relief evident in his voice.

Ah yes. This Castus guy was probably Nasir's alpha. Husband? Boyfriend? Live-in partner?

"I came as soon as I received your text. How's Nabil?"

"Stabilized." Nasir smiled and let out a sigh of relief. Agron observed Castus' hands were still wrapped around Nasir's arms and Nasir's hands were touching Castus' forearms. Agron didn't even know why but he was jealous although he clamped that down as fast as it came. "All thanks to Agron here." Nasir gestured at him.

Castus was all smiles as he offered his hand, oblivious to Agron's thoughts and feelings. "Thank you so much, man, we owe a lot to you."

Agron accepted the hand and shook it tightly although there was a bitter taste in his tongue. "It was no problem. I'm happy to help."

"So Agron, when do you plan to have that coffee? Or dinner, if you want?" Nasir asked and Agron grimaced.

Honestly, Agron didn't want to have that anymore seeing as he planned it to be a date but maybe they could just have a friendly one or whatever. Agron looked at Castus then back to Nasir then back at Castus again. "Are you sure it's alright? I mean, I don't want to…" He trailed off.

"What?" Nasir asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

Agron gestured vaguely at the two. "Like you know… You two... I mean obviously, this will be a very-friendly-no-malice date but still - I don't want to intrude-"

"Oh shit," Nasir laughed. "Not this again."

Castus laughed, too, and it was Agron's turn to furrow his eyebrows.

"What?"

"We-" Nasir said in between laughs. "We're not together."

Okay, Agron just heard Castus and Nasir were not together. What the fuck was happening.

Nasir continued. "Castus is my very good friend and the godfather of my son. That's it. I'm a single parent."

Agron processed that shit, too, and he then laughed but only out of amusement for himself. The emotions he just had - from being hopeful because Nasir _accepted_ his date invitation to being heartbroken because he thought Nasir was _taken_ to being hopeful again because apparently Nasir was _single_ \- were too much for him to handle. It was a rollercoaster and he didn't think he'd manage to be heartbroken a second time today and it was only quarter to seven in the morning.

"Fuck. I'm so sorry for assuming." Agron apologized.

"Totally cool, man, we get that a lot just because Nasir has a son. Doesn't mean he needs an alpha, though."

"Damn right." Nasir singsonged.

If Agron fell a little bit more for Nasir for that, then that was his own business.

*

Nasir didn't need an alpha but Agron wanted to be his alpha, anyway. Now that Nabil had been getting better and Castus was there to supervise Nabil for the time being and Nasir had calmed down, Agron could smell him, really smell him and it was so intoxicating that Agron was getting distracted while they were ordering coffee from the hospital's cafeteria. Agron smelled the scent and he knew right off the bat that it was Nasir's. It was pungent and thick but fruity and warm with hints of honey and ripe citrus. It was also heady and nectarous, a little like jasmine tinged with vanilla. Nasir smelled so many things and Agron wanted to put his nose in Nasir's neck and just _inhale_.

"Not to sound rude or anything but I really thought Nabil was your younger brother." Agron had said once they found a table and settled in.

"Why? 'Cause I look young?" Nasir teased but Agron could see there was something more to it.

"Actually, yeah."

"I'm already twenty-four so I'll accept that as a compliment." Nasir twirled the spoon in his mug and took a deep breath. Agron patiently waited as he knew Nasir wasn't done talking. "I - I had Nabil when I was sixteen. From a bullshit teenage romance, I suppose. I was impressionistic and so in love and so so stupid. When my boyfriend that time found out I was pregnant, he ditched me and spread rumors that I was a whore who spread my legs for any alpha." Nasir had a bitter smile on his face. "But anyway, that was in the past. I am now focused on raising my child to be the best person he can be."

"You're doing a very successful and very amazing job of it." Agron said sincerely, tamping down his urge to reach for Nasir's hand.

Nasir scoffed. "I was afraid, though. Raising a child with no alpha was still taboo when I was pregnant but thank the gods for the omega rights movement, I didn't have to lose him to child protection services _or_ force myself to have an alpha so no one would take him away from me."

Agron felt lucky to be able to know these bits from Nasir's life. "That's really so brave of you. You've been through so much and you're still fighting. You're so strong."

"I had to be. I made myself strong for my kid."

_You don't have to, sometimes it's okay to lean on someone_ , Agron was tempted to say but shut his brain down before he voiced it out loud. "I'm so proud of you," Agron said instead.

Nasir smirked at him. "Thanks. How about you? Any child of your own? Have an omega at home?"

Agron laughed amusedly at the unexpected questions. "Nah. I'm single with no child whatsoever."

"What?" Nasir choked a little on his coffee. "With that face? And body? And scent? You're bullshitting me."

Agron chuckled. _Tell me what you're really thinking, Nasir_. "I'm not. I'm not. I'm looking, though."

If Agron sent a meaningful glance at Nasir, well, Nasir probably didn't get it.

*

"Uncle Agron! Uncle Agron!" Nabil greeted him as he entered the main door of Nasir's apartment. He bent and offered his arms at Nabil to climb into while Nasir smiled hugely at them.

"Hey there, buddy. How's the head?"

"All better! Doing my best to stay healthy, too."

"That's good. Keep doing that. I have a gift for you," Agron then reached behind him and plucked the plushie from under the back of his shirt.

Nabil gasped in excitement and Agron swore it was the best sound in the world. "Iron Man!" Nabil grasped the plushie excitedly and hugged it to his chest. "My favorite superhero. Thank you, Uncle Agron."

Nabil then climbed down from his arms and ran towards their room, making the plushie mimic a flying movement while making playful sounds, Nasir not missing a beat to remind Nabil to be careful while tracking the hallway.

"Where did you even find that plushie? All the online stores and malls we found have it sold out." Nasir was still smiling hugely at him and Agron's heart was doing a backflip.

"I have my ways."

"Okay then. Keep your secrets."

If Nasir hooked his arm around Agron's arm, well, Agron didn't think too much on it.

*

When they left Nabil in Castus' place for their third totally-platonic-no-deeper-meaning dinner date, Agron expected that they would pick up Nabil after but Nasir apparently had other plans in mind.

Agron thought Nasir invited him inside his apartment to have some late night coffee and chat some more but he didn't expect that Nasir would fucking slam him against the door once he closed it and kiss him _messily_ because Agron's mind was still in the friendzone and the _Nasir is kissing me on the lips_ part was still trying to load in his mind and his mouth wasn't catching up with Nasir's ministrations.

Nasir noticed his stockstill body and inactivity so he stopped while Agron found his voice. "Nasir? Wh-" Agron's throat closed off at the word.

Nasir was looking up at him through his lashes with that hopeful look on his face. "Don't you want this?"

"I-" Agron swallowed. "I do. Of course, I do - I'm just - surprise doesn't even cover what I'm feeling right now. I didn't know you want… this… with me."

"What?" Nasir's shock was apparent. "We've been on dates - like four times."

"Yeah but I thought those were friendly dates and-"

Nasir actually laughed at that and shook his head. "Stop - stop - You want me, I want you, my son likes you. That's good enough for me. I'm really wet for you right now and I want you inside me. We can talk about this later." Nasir didn't even let Agron answer, he just went back to kissing Agron and this time, Agron had the presence of mind to kiss back and lift Nasir's legs off the floor to wrap around his waist. "I've stopped taking my suppressants for a while now. My heat is coming."

"Jesus Christ. You've thought this through."

Nasir smirked at him. "I don't half-ass things."

They didn't even reach the bedroom with how desperate they were to be in each other's skin. Agron pinned Nasir facefirst to the door so he could kneel behind him and taste Nasir's slick and god it was just _flowing_ , so much of Nasir's slick was running down his thighs and Agron's chin as Agron lapped at Nasir's opening to coax more of that addictive liquid out. Nasir was hissing and moaning above him and holding Agron's head in place it was like Nasir wanted Agron's whole head up his ass.

"Come on, please, fuck me now." Nasir was begging and who was Agron to deny him.

"So eager," Agron chuckled and wiped the slick off his face with his hand.

Agron positioned himself behind Nasir and bent his knees a little to align his cock with Nasir's ass while Nasir got up on his tiptoes. It was like they were puzzle pieces fitting together as Agron finally slid home.

"Fuck!" Agron cursed. "You're so fucking wet. So slick for me, Nasir. It smells so fucking good. Tastes so fucking good," Agron was babbling as he was bombarded with Nasir's smell. He felt high on it, addicted with the rush it gave him.

Agron started feeling the skin around the base of his cock go tight and he knew his knot was starting to form. He pumped his hips deep a few times before doing shallow thrusts so as not to accidentally knot Nasir and get him pregnant.

"So good, so good," Nasir was slurring. "Keep doing that, keep hitting that. Yeah, yeah."

When Nasir came and Agron's knot had fully formed, they sat side by side leaning their backs against the wall and chatted.

"How are you sitting so comfortably right now when I just fucked you?" Agron teased.

"Practice." Nasir answered cheekily. Agron raised his eyebrows. "I have toys. Variety of them. What? I like some alone time."

"Touche."

"Oh man, you're still coming." Nasir was looking at his cock. "How many hours does it take for your knot to go down?"

"At least two," Agron shook his head.

"Ooookay. At least I know my options when I'm ready to take your knot."

"You're already considering it?" Agron couldn't take the amusement in his voice. "You want my babies?"

"Why not? I love babies."

Agron hummed.

If he was thinking about how Nabil would call him "dad" now and making Nasir pregnant someday with his babies, well, no one needed to know. At least, not right now.


End file.
